I'm Sorry Jun
by Teh Jessica
Summary: I'm so sorry people! I wrote a Matt and Jun fic! That means a Junato kids! Oh well, I felt bad for her after the ep Run Yolei Run. So this fic is basically what I made happen after that whole ordeal. Please tell me what you think! If you dare read i


I'm Sorry Jun  
A Matt and Jun Story  
  
  
Jessica: I guess I must be semi-evil today for writing this one.  
  
TK: You're telling me.  
  
Jessica: Oh well, you see I just felt a little bad for Jun today. (You know the ep Run Yolei Run)? Thats all. And don't worry. She is a sort of a major jerk in this in parts too. I just don't think I ever hated her character very much. I just kind of felt bad for her... And seriously don't mind me. I am teaching myself how to play American Pie on the guitar. I seriously love that song. And I mean the original version too! Oh well, TK, say the disclaimer.  
  
TK: Jessica doesn't own Digimon, but she does own a Tai action figure and she is very proud of herself because of that. And she knows that she will get flamed for this one, but she requests that you do not flame her just because you don't like Jun or hate that way that she makes Matt and Jun both sound like jerks in some parts. Now if you actually want to read it after all that...  
  
  
Jun's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it! Matt actually said that he got me a gift. I'm so happy! He told me to count to ten and he would have it for me. Isn't Matt just the greatest? "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10."   
  
After I finished counting, I opened my eyes to see Matt's dad driving off with Matt and the others in his van. Why did he leave with out me? I just couldn't figure it out. Maybe it just was all too good to be true. I knew that he couldn't have possibly forgot. I mean even if he didn't like me, he shouldn't have left me hanging like that. I can't believe that he could have been such a jerk to me. Pretending to like me and all that!  
  
Wait, I called him a jerk. With all the jerks in the world, I must be queen of all of them. I mean let's just face it. I practically throw myself at any cute guy I see. And I usually do it whether they like it or not. I'm thinking that maybe the really pushy approach isn't the best way to go about things. I guess it is just because I thought that I would never get to go on a date with a really cute guy unless I tricked them into it somehow. I mean, who would ever want to go out with me?  
  
As I slowly made my way home, I thought some more about Matt. How could he have just led me on like that? Pretending to be happy to see me. I was hoping he was different than the other cute guys I have met. Most of them wouldn't even give me the time of day and if they did they would only say something really mean to me. I can't believe that I had actually thought for a minute, that Matt would be different than any of the others.   
  
When I finally got home, I plopped myself down on the couch and switched on the T.V. It was some sappy romance where the one lover dies leaving the other one to die of heart break. You know the ones. Sometimes even I wish my life was like that. There has to be some kind of truth to that old saying, "It is better to have loved and lost, than not to have loved at all." Right? Well, I have loved many, but I don't think any have loved me.   
  
After the movie ended and I was so depressed, I decided to call Sarah. She was the only person I could actually label as my friend. She was the kind of person that was just naturally nice to almost everybody, as long as you didn't give her reason not to be, that is. Nobody really hated her either. And if they did, they usually said they did for no reason, or they just didn't like her because she was so nice to everyone else.  
  
As I dailed the number, I almost considered hanging up. But, I decided to let it ring. If anyone could cheer me up or give me advice, it would be her.  
  
"Hello! Martin residence. Sarah speaking." I heard Sarah say.  
  
"Hey Sarah. It's me Jun." I said.  
  
"Hey Jun. What's the matter?" She asked.  
  
"Do you have a sixth sence?" I asked, trying to figure our how she knew that I was upset.  
  
"Slightly, but that can't be why you are upset, is it?"  
  
"No, it is just that Matt stood me up today." I said, trying not to cry.  
  
"Matt? Matt Smith? Matt Rickerd? Matt Shaw? Matt Root? Matt Cook? Matt Bradley? Matt Cooper? Matt Martin? Wait, thats my little brother. Matt....hmmmm. I know! Matt Ishida? I mean you have obsessed over them all, but I think Matt Ishida was the most current, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." I answered, surprised that she knew the name of every Matt in our school.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jun! I really thought that boy was different."  
  
"Me too, Sarah."  
  
"Well tell me all about it." She commanded.  
  
So, I preceded to tell her about what happened today and pretty much everything that had happened between Matt and I.  
  
"Well..." She said once I had finished, "Maybe they already had their plans set in stone for the camping trip, you know? And maybe he really hadn't intended to hurt your feelings. Maybe he intended to do just the opposite. You never know."  
  
"I wish I did."  
  
"Oh, I know. You really should talk to him. But, you know, if you really want a guy to like you, you shouldn't come on so strong. Become friends first! Most guys don't like girls obsessing over them. Besides it can get you into messes like this and other junk in the long run."   
  
"Yeah, I know Sarah. Thanks for the advice. I will talk to Matt as soon as he gets back."  
  
"Good luck!"   
  
"Thanks. I'd better go now. Talk to you later!"  
  
"Yup, bye!" She said on the other line. Then I put down the phone.  
  
How can she make it sound so easy? Oh just go talk to Matt? I wasn't really that sad anymore, I was fuming mad! What a jerk! Does he like playing with my mind? I bet he is just a major player! I was so mad that I considered punching the wall, but then I realized how stupid that would have been. There was no forgiving him! I have been hurt way too many times before.  
  
Matt's POV (They are all in the van driving to the camp).  
  
"Hey Matt. You know, I think that you may have been a little mean to that girl Jun today." Tai said, making me wake up from my day dream.  
  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
  
"Ummm... I don't know. You just were." Tai said.  
  
"Oh, good one Tai." Izzy said. "But, I do know what Tai is trying to say. You just kind of left her there today, Matt."  
  
"Awww, Whatever. That girl just follows me around." I said.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that she might actually like you?" Izzy asked me.  
  
"Of course. All of the time, man." I said, looking at Izzy like he was an idiot.  
  
"So, you thought that being nice to her and then tricking her and just leaving her there would be a nice thing to do?"  
  
"Um...maybe not. Oh no! I just realized how mean I was to her. She must hate my guts now!"  
  
"And you care?" Tai asked, laughing.  
  
"Have you ever broken a girl's heart, Kamiya?" I yelled at him.  
  
"Sure, man! I am like, the major heart-breaker of the city!" Tai responded.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Tai. It is hard not to break a girl's heart when so many are obsessed with you."  
  
"Don't I know it." Tai said.  
  
"Oh shut up and go break Sora's heart, okay?"  
  
"No way, no how! I could never do that to her."  
  
"Hah hah! So the great Taichi Kamiya does have a crush on Sora!"  
  
"Yeah, well at least I don't like Jun!" Tai said.  
  
"Whoever said I liked Jun?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Oh! Oh!" Tai said raising his hand, like you would in school. "I did! I did!"  
  
I was about ready to punch him out after that. But, I remembered that my Dad was in the car with us. So I just promised myself to get him back for it later. Now, about what Tai said. Is it true? Could I ever possibly like Jun? I don't think so...  
  
When we were finally able to go home from camping, everyone told me that I should go talk to Jun. I thought that would be about as much fun as dying a very slow and painful death, but I had to make it up to her for being such a jerk. (Even if she did follow me around for the rest of my life afterwords).  
  
Jun's POV  
  
As I was watching the Saturday morning cartoons (Yay! Cartoons!), I heard the doorbell. I got up to answer it. When I opened the door, I came face to face with none other than, Matt Ishida! I normally would have probably died on the spot, if I didn't remember that I was very upset with him. So, I promptly shut the door in his face instead. But, my curiousity got the best of me, so I opened the door again.  
  
"Hi Jun." Matt said, rubbing his nose in pain.  
  
Then, I don't know what came over me, but I shut the door in his face again.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"Ow! Jun, can you please just open the door? I want to talk to you!" I yelled through the door, once again rubbing my nose in pain. I was just hoping that God would be merciful and not make it be broken.  
  
"Go away jerk!" I heard her yell.  
  
I was so suprised. I mean, normally she would have just freaked out because I was in a five mile radious of her. But, I was right at her door and she called me a jerk and she wanted me to go away. I must have really hurt her. But, why do I care? At least she is out of my hair now. I can live life in peace!  
  
But, suddenly she opened the door and I just couldn't leave because I saw her tear stained face.  
  
"Oh Jun." I said, suddenly finding myself carring very much. She didn't even look me in the face. I never had ment to hurt a girl like this. If I had only thought about it! If I only hadn't been so stupid! I didn't know what to do. So I tried to apologize. "Jun, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. It's just that, I don't know I guess I really am a jerk. I was trying to impress my friends like any arrogant guy would. At first I just thought I was trying to get rid of you anyway that I could, but then I realize that the reason I was being nice to you at first is because I really don't hate you."  
  
"You don't?" She asked, very suprised. "But, really Matt. I'm the jerk. I am always throwing myself at guys. Always trying to make them like me. But, I never got the results I wanted. They were always really mean to me. The only reason I got so mad was because I thought you were just like them."  
  
"Oh Jun you aren't a jerk. Too pushy with the guys, yes. But, not a jerk."  
  
"I know Matt. The only reason I'm like that around guys is because I didn't think they would like me otherwise."  
  
"That isn't true Jun. I'm sure guys would like you for who you really are."  
  
"How do you know?"   
  
I guess that I would have to tell her. Tell her that I, Matt Ishida did actually fall for her. "Because, I know what you are really like now and I must say that I do like you for who you are and actually I did even kind of like you before now too."  
  
"What? Really Matt? Do you really mean it? As in you won't leave me and just act like you never said it?" Jun asked.  
  
"I really mean it Jun. And I won't leave you like that again. I promise that I won't lead you on like that anymore. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh Matt." She said as I put my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. I quickly wiped away her tears with my hand and then I did something that even surprised me. I kissed her. I knew it surprised her too. But, we were both happy with it as I could tell. Right then I knew that I didn't care about what anyone else said about her. She doesn't have to be the prettiest girl in the world or have good fashion sence. All I needed to care about is that she is here with me.  
  
"Matt." She said dreamily, when we finished kissing. "What about our age difference Matt? Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
"No. You aren't that much older than me anyway. My Dad and Mom are 5 years apart. All I care about is that I am here with you Jun." I said.  
  
"Matt, I never knew that you would feel this way about me. You truly are the sweetest guy I have ever met. I promise that I will be myself just for you."  
  
"Good, now what do you think about going on a real date sometime?" I smiled as I saw her face light up.  
  
"I'd love to!" She said.  
  
I learned that, just because people act one way doesn't mean that they aren't acutally different on the inside. If I had never come to apologize to Jun, I probably wouldn't have been as happy as I was now. And to me, that was all that really mattered.  
  
The End! (Thank God)!  
  
Jessica: Well, that was really sappy.  
  
TK: And you forgot to mention weird, gross, disgusting...  
  
Jessica: Oh yeah... So what did you think? Have comments or any construtive critism to send me? Write it in the review box below. Oh yeah and no need to tell me that you hate Jun. I know you do. (But, maybe you could tell me why.) I'm just saying that I don't. Someone has to be different in the world. Well, I'm just babbling. So please just tell me what you think.  
  



End file.
